


Однажды в Сочельник

by lumosik



Category: Les, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Их трое, разве нужны ещё слова?
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta





	Однажды в Сочельник

Париж окутал тонкий слой снега, который, однако же, лишь прикрыл лёд, образовавшийся за последние морозные ночи. Жоли осторожно семенил по тротуару, чтобы не поскользнуться и — не дай Бог! — не упасть, вывихнуть руку, сломать ногу или удариться головой об обледеневшие камни мостовой. Сегодня же был Сочельник как-никак, и Жоли было бы не очень приятно провести его в таком состоянии. Душа на этот раз, как ни странно, хотела домашнего уюта, а не праздничного шумного веселья, а тело осталось верно старой привычке — горячее вино в такой холод совсем бы не помешало его организму. 

С такими мыслями Жоли не заметил, как уже успел дойти до своего дома. Озябший было студент весьма быстро и проворно поднялся по лестнице до нужной площадки. На последней ступеньке он на мгновение вспомнил Боссюэ, который наверняка уже ждёт его внутри. И правильно, нечего, с его-то «удачей», гулять по таким опасным улицам! Лучше пусть сидит дома под присмотром Жоли, и парень тепло улыбнулся после такого сделанного вывода. Уж слишком Боссюэ вписывался в интерьеры снимаемых комнат, в их компанию, в его жизнь. Невезучий, но при этом весёлый и такой ужасно родной.

Внутри было значительно теплее, чем на лестничной клетке. Из комнатушки, где у них была импровизированная кухня, тянулся вкусный запах поджаренного мяса, каких-то трав, специй. Опытный и, к счастью, не забитый на этот раз нос Жоли легко определил среди всего разнообразия ароматов утку. Вслед за шлейфом волшебных запахов в коридор выплыла Мюзикетта, в голубом платьице и повязанном поверх голубом же переднике. Жоли восхищённо проследил за ней взглядом, пока она несла поднос с птицей, украшенной травами. Девушка кокетливо подмигнула ему на ходу и зашла в большую комнату, где послышался радостный возглас Боссюэ. Через несколько секунд Жоли всё-таки отмер, впопыхах выбрался из сюртука и, расслабив галстук, пошёл на звук звонкого смеха. Мюзикетта стояла у камина, что-то там вороша, Боссюэ сидел рядом в кресле. Жоли тут же узнал этот взгляд Боссюэ, довольного своей шуткой до невозможности. Тут его друг заметил вошедшего юношу.

— Ба, Жоли, я уж думал, что ты окончательно решил подхватить что-то и остался ночевать в своей больнице. Прекрасно, чудесно — ты с нами! — На этих словах Боссюэ подскочил к Жоли и крепко обнял, потеревшись немного отросшей щетиной о гладкую кожу и успев шепнуть на ухо: — Я пригласил Мюзикетту, это ничего? Бедняжка осталась бы совсем одна в Рождество.

Жоли успокаивающе погладил по плечу Боссюэ, не возражая против присутствия дамы. Напротив, он был весьма рад её появлению — и не только потому, что девушка организовала двум холостякам праздничный ужин.

После глинтвейна они уселись на полу у камина и стали разбирать старые учебные папки юношей. Они долго смеялись над забавным случаем в юридической практике Боссюэ. Прерывались на выслушивание лекций Жоли, когда натыкались на особо опасные случаи, тщательно описанные в конспектах студента-медика. Но все трое молодых людей были пьяны, речь становилась всё более несвязной. Наконец все разом замолчали, устроившись в уютной тишине. 

В камине потрескивали последние поленья, а Жоли с Боссюэ поспешили перебраться на довольно просторную кровать, уложив между собой Мюзекетту, которая начала дрожать. Боссюэ предложил ей растереть руки и ноги, а Жоли молча положил руку на её шею и немного помассировал, скорее успокаивающе, чем согревающе. Мюзикетта поняла его намёк, хитро улыбнулась Боссюэ и произнесла:

— Мальчики, почему бы вам меня просто не обнять меня?

Они так и уснули: втроём под одним лоскутным одеялом, которое досталось Боссюэ от бабушки во времена его жизни в Мо. 

За окном, прикрытым лишь с одной стороны, ещё в некоторых домах горели свечи. Париж впал в небытие, чтобы поутру с новой надеждой встретить Рождество 1831 года. Камин потухал, но этим троим — тесно переплетённым телами, душами, жизнями — не грозил холод. Они уже давно согревали друг друга.


End file.
